


Preggo: One Saucy Pregnancy

by Anonymous



Category: Glee
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Impregnation, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a RP involving married couple Rachel Berry and Hunter Clarington and their adventures to procreate. Chapters may not be posted in any order and it's mostly just gratuitous smut along with some fluff. This has not been beta'd so expect writing errors abound!tags will be added as they are applicable but expect general array of pregnancy kinks, and eventually birth/erotic birth kink.





	1. desire

**Author's Note:**

> the beginning of our journey. mostly impregnation sex.

“Oh, didn’t I tell you? She’s pregnant! Yeah, we’re expecting in early June.”

Rachel bit the inside of her lip as she eavesdropped on her friends’ conversation. They had just finished the show when she heard two men talking about their wives to each other. She glanced over to their direction and the father-to-be was absolutely beaming as he went on and on about his excitement to father a child. After dressing back into her civilian clothes and bidding her castmates goodbye until their next show, she slipped out onto the New York City streets to take the subway home.

The woman felt that she had had everything she could’ve wanted in life. She had a beautiful home and a very fulfilling career on Broadway and a husband in which she could share each and every new experience with. There was very little in Rachel’s life lately that she felt needed improving.

All except one.

When she arrived at home, her husband was already there. The aromatic smell of Italian spices enveloped her as she walked inside. It was Hunter’s turn to cook dinner since Rachel had been out and she came into the kitchen to see him stirring a pot on the range. “Hey, you,” she greeted him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and giving him a hug.

Hunter had been pleased that he arrived home before his wife, hoping he could have enough time to fix dinner and set their table for when she came home. He was more than happy to take up the role of doting husband when it came to Rachel’s career— he was extremely proud of her just as he always had been. Never once did he doubt her talents or ability to make it.

A smile crept onto his face as he stirred the pot of his homemade marinara sauce, leaning back into Rachel’s embrace briefly before setting the spoon down to spin around. “There’s my shining star.” He hummed, snaking his arms around her small frame to greet her with a sweet kiss. “Mmm, hey beautiful.” Hunter murmured softly against her lips. “How was your day?” His hand rested on the small of her back as his fingertips dipped under the hem of her shirt to gently caress her back.

Rachel hummed a happy noise, pleased when her husband turned around to give her a proper hug and kiss. She always loved how affectionate he was and no matter in what way he touched her, she felt like she belonged to him and only him. Her arms winded up his back, her hands resting just below his shoulder blades. “My day was fine,” she responded in a slightly hesitant tone. She did her best to mask her voice-- she was an actress after all-- but somehow in front of Hunter her acting skills weren't so great.

She furrowed her brow immediately because she knew he could tell she was lying. Instead of waiting for Hunter to ask her what was wrong, she continued and broke away from their hug to properly explain her feelings. Or, at least attempt. “I mean, the show was great and I got a standing ovation-- as always--” the rate of the words coming out of her mouth began to escalate, “but you know how things are and what it's like for a Broadway actress like myself to be bridled with such a demanding director and lackluster cast. So, my day was fine-- no, it was good. It was good.”

She let out a deep breath and turned around then, not wanting Hunter to see her conflicted expression.

When Rachel expressed that her day was fine, Hunter pulled back just enough to look at her with a quirked eyebrow. She was lying and he knew it before the sentence even left her lips. When her brow furrowed, he pulled her closer instinctively, something clearly bothering her. He wanted to protect her from everything. “Of course,” He nodded once when she told him the show had gone great and she got her usual standing ovation. As her words moved faster, Hunter knew she was getting close to cracking and actually letting him know what was bothering her. Watching her carefully with his own furrowed brow, Hunter reached out to take her hand when Rachel turned around. “Hey, hey,” his voice was gentle as he tugged a little.

“Rach, c’mon, you know that I know you better than that.” Hunter stated as he looked back to turn the stove down before wiping his hands clean on his apron. “C’mere.” He took Rachel’s hands and led her to the kitchen table, taking a seat and pulling her to sit on his knee. Slipping an arm around her waist to hold her close, he caressed the small of her back soothingly. “Tell me what’s wrong, baby. What’s bothering you?”

Rachel didn’t dare pull away from her husband’s hold on her or turn away from him. She ducked her head slightly when approached and nibbled on her bottom lip, but then he started speaking and led her over to the table. She draped her arm over his broad shoulders and sighed softly, unsure of how she would even begin having this conversation with him. “N-nothing’s wrong-- I mean-- it’s not that anything is _wrong_ , I just--” she flustered slightly, shaking her head as she tried to organize her thoughts. She knew Hunter would never freak out on her and she had nothing to fear when telling him her worries or problems. She always felt like she could tell her husband anything and everything, even when it came to this.

So she came right out and said what she wanted, “I want to have a baby.” Before Hunter could even begin to digest the statement, she continued on, “I’ve always wanted to have a baby with you and the more I think about it, the more it seems like now is a good option. Or, if not now, then at least soon. I’ll be done with my show within a few months and then I could have it. It just makes sense, don’t you think?”

Hunter continued to rub Rachel’s back as he paid attention to what she had to say, already thinking of the ways he needed to and could help her out with whatever it was. For the brief moment she struggled to get out what was on her mind, he pressed a kiss to her cheek in hopes to soothe her. _I want to have a baby._ “Oh,” He said almost immediately out loud, kind of surprised at her answer, having expected something way different. He wasn’t sure what he expected his wife to say but that certainly wasn’t it.

“A baby?” He questioned, the corners of his mouth pointing downwards thoughtfully as he considered what she said. They had always talked about having children together, of course. They had always agreed that when Rachel’s dreams had been fulfilled they would begin discussing the expansion of their family, he just hadn’t realized it was already so close to that time. If he were being honest— he’d dreamt of the moment where she came to him and told him it was time. The thought of the two of them making a baby together, of her carrying his child, of the three of them living a happy life together— it was a fantasy for him almost. “Are you sure?” He asked, before getting his hopes up too much. “As long as you’re sure...”

As her husband thought about it, Rachel watched him carefully for his expression and any reactions. She knew this was sort of coming out of left field because they were both still in their twenties but she just felt _ready_ . Very rarely did she indulge in impulses but this just made sense to her. “I want a baby,” she repeated herself, reaching out to take her husband’s hand into her own. “Hunt, I want to have _your_ baby.” She leaned into him and guided his hand over to her flat stomach.

She pursed her lips then, very aware of how close their faces were from each other. “Wouldn’t it make you happy? I want to be the woman to give you our family,” her voice dropped to a quiet whisper as she thought about how she wanted to carry Hunter’s baby inside of her. “I want it, Hunt. I want _you_.”

Hunter’s eyes glanced down to where Rachel placed his hand on her stomach, letting his thumb brush over it gently as he thought about it more, the thought of her carrying his child had always been extremely appealing to Hunter but thinking about it becoming a reality in the very near future caused something inside of him to flit around with excitement. His grey eyes lifted to meet with hers as a smile quirked the corner of his lips. When she asked him if it would make him happy, it caused a soft laugh to leave his lips. “Happy? Of course it would make me happy.”

He placed his hand flat against her stomach and rubbed it gently as he was made aware of the tension building between them. If they were going to have a baby soon, they would need to start attempting sooner rather than later, right? “I absolutely want to have a baby with you, Rach.” He said lowly, his voice husky. Nothing else was said before he closed what little space was between their lips, kissing his wife slowly but with an intensity that would relay his enthusiasm for Rachel’s announcement. “Want you to have my baby, wanna make a baby with you.” He mumbled to reiterate how on board he was as he deepened their kiss.

Rachel felt so relieved and happy when she saw the smile on her husband’s face, her eyes glistening. The way Hunter’s large hand rubbed over her stomach made butterflies flutter inside of her. And then suddenly his lips were on hers and those butterflies ignited into an array of fireworks that thrummed throughout her whole body.

She shifted in his lap as they broke the kiss, straddling him and kissing him deeply. Knowing that he would be knocking her up was a big turn-on. She wanted to have his baby. “Need you, Hunt,” she whined. There was a heat crawling just under her skin that needed to get out. Suddenly she felt too hot in her clothes and she needed him inside of her. She ground her hips down against Hunter’s lap, a sly smile making its way across her lips.

Hunter couldn’t help the grin that crawled across his face when the woman straddled him, the whine falling so easily from her lips. She was so beautiful, so sexy. He’d never get over the fact that she was his. “Mmm, yeah?” He mumbled against her mouth, his hands finding their way underneath her skirt, slowly running up her outer thighs. “You want me, baby girl? Need me?” He kissed her with a little more force as he placed his hands firmly on her hips to lift her up, standing as he did so. He placed his wife on the table in front of them in one swift movement, his hands still up her skirt as he hooked his finger through the fabric of her panties to pull them down.

“Fuck, Rach.” He groaned as he slipped a finger between her lips to rub gently at her clit, feeling how wet she was for him already made his cock throb almost uncomfortably. “So ready for me, aren’t you? Ready for me to make you a mommy?” Hunter himself felt almost too hot in his own skin as images ran through his mind of him fucking Rachel, coming inside of her, and making her grow big with a baby. His baby. _His._ As he pressed his finger a little harder against her sensitive bundle of nerves, he captured her lips again in a passionate, hard kiss.

A little squeak came out of Rachel when her husband lifted her up onto the kitchen table. “God, Hunt, _baby_ ,” she giggled shyly. Having him show so much force and possessiveness was so incredibly hot. When he practically ripped her panties off of her, she spread her legs wide for him. She was wet, waiting, and ready. When the pad of his fingertip pressed against her sensitive clit, she whimpered out for him. She squirmed on the table and reached out for him to bring him closer. Her hands clung to her husband’s shoulders, fingernails digging into the cloth of his shirt. As they kissed passionately, she could feel her core burning with desire.

“I’m ready-- I’m so ready for you, Hunt,” she said breathlessly against his lips, “Need you in me-- need you to knock me up with your baby.” She didn’t recognize the words coming out of her but she couldn’t stop them. The more she thought about having Hunter’s baby in her, the more she craved him. She tried grinding down against his finger until it slipped inside of her and she let out a desperate moan. Just his fingers wouldn’t be enough to satisfy her this time.

Seeing Rachel so desperate for him, so needy, never failed to make Hunter’s hunger for her grow into starvation. She was so hot and she was so sexy when she whined for him and when she begged him to knock her up he almost went into a frenzy. “Mmm, Rach. So fucking hot.” When his finger slid inside of her he pushed it in as deep as he could, roughly crooking it to hit her most sensitive spot a few times before he pulled out of her.

Hunter wasted little to no time undoing the buttons on his pants, ridding of them quickly and shedding himself until he was just in his wife beater. Grabbing his wife’s hips and pulling her closer to the edge of the table, hiking up her skirt, Hunter buried himself inside of her in one quick motion. His cock throbbed almost painfully as he relished in the feeling of her tight, wet cunt clenching around him hungrily. “Fuck,” he cursed yet again. His breath shuddered as he lifted his gaze to look at her. “You like that, don’t you?” He asked, pulling almost all the way out of her only to shove himself deeper. “Love being full of me, want me to fill you up.” He mumbled almost against her lips as their faces were barely inches apart. He kept one on her lower back to keep her in place and used his free hand to grab at the thin straps of her dress, pulling it down her shoulder before yanking her bra down to free one of her tits. As he moved again to thrust into her harder, he wrapped his mouth around her perfectly size tit, sucking on it as if it was his property.

When Hunter undressed himself and buried himself inside of her, she let out a sharp gasp. Rachel had been ready but still the sensation of being so full of Hunter deep inside of her literally knocked the air from her lungs. “Oh, God,” she keened as she clenched around his thick cock. She could feel each inch drag against the inner walls of her cunt. Her head lolled back as he pulled out, only to thrust back in. Each movement felt like she was opening up more and more for him.

She loved the way her husband handled her-- loved how possessive he was when he fucked her. She let out a breathy moan when he pawed at her top to reveal one of her tits. The nipple was already fat and hard, another sign of her rising arousal. “Oh, Hunt, _Hunt_ ,” she called his name when she felt his lips on her tit and he sucked hard. Her hand came up to cradle the back of his head, welcoming him to take whatever he wanted. “I love you-- love being filled up with you, baby,” she spouted on. Between him fucking her and sucking on her tit, she was already getting close. Everytime he moved in and out of her, her pussy juices dribbled more and more onto the kitchen table.

Hunter hummed against his girl’s tit as her reactions to everything he did to her - every word, breath, moan, whimper - it was music to his ears and it only spurred him on to continue. He loved having sex with Rachel, he loved that no matter how long they were together the sex was already incredible because of how well they knew each other. When you know someone inside out and like the back of your hand, when you’re so close to someone, there are no awkward moments and you know exactly how to handle them and what they like. He knew when he touched her in certain ways, or when he kissed her in certain ways- he knew exactly how she would respond and it never stopped turning him on.  

His movements became a bit faster as he pounded into her soaking wet cunt, the sound alone almost enough to make him come right then and there but he wanted to drag this out as long as he could. He flicked his tongue over her nipple before pulling his mouth from her tit with an obscene _pop_ . Using his free hand, he grabbed roughly at her bouncing tit, playing with her nipple between his fingers. “I love you, babygirl.” He mumbled as he captured her lips in a messy kiss. “You’re my good girl, aren’t you?” He opened his eyes to look at her, the expression on her face almost pornagraphic. “Fuck, _mine.”_ He grunted, thrusting hard into her to emphasize the word _mine_ . “ _My_ good girl, _my_ girl. Fuck, gonna come so hard. Gonna fill you up, sweetheart.” Hunter groaned, his fingers curling and digging into her back as his movements because more erratic. “Gonna put my baby inside of you.”

When Hunter popped off of her tit, she looked up at him with an incredible need. Her lips were parted, her brows wrinkled just slightly, and she whined for him. She gasped when he grabbed onto her tit and began teasing her nipple, barely registering to kiss him back as their lips met. “Yours, yours, yours-- fuck, I'm _yours..!”_ she squealed the last word, the blunt head of his cock driving into her so deeply she was certain he was hitting the entrance of her womb. Any deeper and she felt like she would break right there in his hold.

As his grip on her tightened, her hands dug into his shoulders, leaving behind little crescent shaped marks into his chiseled body. “Knock me up, Hunt; put your baby in me..!” she was panting with short, heavy breaths and suddenly she broke through her ceiling. She screamed out for her husband and with her cunt clenching around his cock, she came. She came so hard, her juices squirted out of her and spilled all over the edge of the table and onto Hunter’s thighs. Her cheeks were painted with a strong blush; she hadn't even realized she was coming so powerfully until she felt the warm liquids dribbling down the line of her stuffed cunt.

Hunter growled when Rachel cursed, burying his face against her neck and sucking his mark into her skin. Rachel rarely swore, so when she did it was incredibly _hot._ His own forehead wrinkled when he felt her hot cunt tightening around him, a thin layer of sweat covering his entire body as he panted hard against her skin. The feeling of her coming around his throbbing cock, the squelching sound echoing throughout the kitchen— the way she gripped onto him and the sound of her breath, the way her body shook.

She was so gorgeous and she was so sexy- the fact that she was his always got to him. The thought of her toting around a giant belly with his baby inside of her made her that much more gorgeous. Hunter gripped onto his wife desperately as he roughly pounded into her as his orgasm hit. “Fuck, shit, _fuck!”_ He shouted against her neck as he came inside of her, his come spurting up inside of Rachel, deep inside of her. He filled her up until his own come mixed with hers overflowed from her hungry cunt as he continued to fuck her until he was too sensitive, his breath heaving and a string of grunts and obscenities, thrusting one last good thrust into her before stopping. His cock still buried deep inside of her, he kept his face against her neck, breathing hard against it as he pressed his lips to her skin. “Fuck, baby, you’re so fucking beautiful like this. Mine.”

Riding orgasms together with Hunter until she was blissed out, Rachel had difficulty catching her breath. Her body was hot and sweat made her skin glisten. As Hunter emptied his load into her, she revelled with the anticipation of very possibly being knocked up with his baby. She could still feel him deep inside, almost as if moving around her insides to better accommodate him and his overflowing seed. His come had filled her so much it would be a wonder if she didn't come out of this pregnant. She hummed softly when he kissed her and relished in the feeling. She clenched around his softening cock once more, the action almost too much as she whimpered.

“I love you so much,” she murmured, turning to press a kiss onto his cheek before kissing him full on the mouth. She nibbled on his bottom lip before pulling back and allowing him to slip out. What felt like a torrent of come dribbled out of her and she shut her legs in an attempt to keep as much inside of her as possible. “Might have to try for a Round Two after dinner-- only way to make sure, after all…” She gave him a devious grin and a wink.

Hunter hummed happily at the feeling of Rachel’s lips against his skin and then against his own as he kissed her back, passionate but slow. He carefully slipped out of her as not to hurt her as he placed his hands on her lower back, sliding them down between her ass and the table to pull her hips up a little, keeping her as close as possible to him. “I love you, I love you, I love you so much.” He murmured softly between kisses before smiling at her grin. He definitely wasn’t complaining about the upcoming weeks being full of constant sex having.

“I will gladly take part in Round Two,” Hunter smirked, leaning down to press a kiss to her neck, his lips lingering. “And Round Three,” another kiss against her skin, her chest this time. “Round Four.” Ducking his head a little bit further, Hunter licked softly at her exposed nipple, giving it a teasing suck as his fingers curled around the skin of her ass to squeeze it. “Mmm, my girl.”

“Yours, Hunt-- I’m only yours,” she whimpered softly when he shifted her on the table. Her cunt was sensitive and yet she still wanted more. Rachel giggled softly with each hungry kiss peppered down her neck left her skin feeling hot. A quiet gasp escaped her lips when Hunter went in to suck at her tit once again, trailing off into a chuckle. “Down, boy.” She gently pushed him back with a coy smile before pulling her top up to cover herself.

Thinking about the very real possibility that she could come out pregnant from this, Rachel placed her hands over her tummy. She felt oddly full despite being hungry and it made her hum happily to herself. “As much fun as it’ll be to continue trying, I really do hope I’ll get pregnant soon if I’m not already..” she mused aloud, a smile gracing her lips as she thought about a little baby that was half hers and half Hunter’s.

Hunter chuckled deviously when his wife told him _down_. He was so addicted to her that it was tough to find the strength to stop when they needed to stop, but if they were going to spend their night wrapped up together in attempt to make a baby they were going to need the carb-filled dinner he had prepared.

“Okay, okay.” He grumbled against her skin as he continued to pepper kisses along her chest and neck. Her words caused him to smile, trailing his kisses up her jawline to her ear, the thought of the two of them conceiving right there on the kitchen table cause a mixture of emotions to bubble through him. It was an enticing thought an it almost made him hard again just thinking about it. “Mm, don’t worry babygirl. I’ll take care of you, knock you up just like you want.” He mumbled against her lip, biting at her earlobe gently before pulling back to press his lips against hers.

A blush spread across Rachel’s cheeks by the way her husband spoke to her. She felt so wanted and sexy; it was hard not to think about what else was to come once they’d finished eating.


	2. discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Hunter find out they're expecting and decide to celebrate the best way they know how.

After their dinner together, they were damn near inseparable after they’d eaten and every night thereafter for at least a good week. They’d had so much sex that Rachel nearly forgot why they were doing this in the first place.

It wasn’t until about two weeks after the night they agreed to start doing this with the intention of making a baby, that Rachel realized her period was late. On her day off, she went out and bought three pregnancy tests. She figured one could be wrong, the second could be a coincidence, but with three she would be certain. When she returned home with the tests in tow, she saw that her husband wasn’t yet home from work. She made sure to text him to let him know what she was doing-- she was going to use one whenever she had to pee but she wouldn’t look at the tests until he got home. 

Maybe it was because she was conscious of this fact but she drank a lot of water and had to pee nearly every twenty minutes. It wasn’t until almost an hour later when Hunter finally came home and she emerged from the bathroom at nearly the same time he came through the front door. “Oh thank god,” she breathed a sigh of relief.

When Hunter received the text that his wife had missed her period and was going out to buy pregnancy tests, his excitement and anxiousness made the next hour drag by agonizingly slow. All he wanted to do was get home and find out if Rachel was pregnant. Once he got off work, he raced home as if he were on fire.

They’d had so much fun in the past weeks, having so much sex, Hunter almost hoped they were negative so they could try some more— but he knew better, he knew that once they found out she was pregnant, it would only get better. He would be so attracted to her and she would be so needy for him that he may have to take sick days from work. The thought alone made his cock twitch.

When he came through the door, he raised his eyebrows when he saw her, a grin spreading across his face. “Did you do them?” He asked, rushing toward her to take her face in his hands to kiss her  _ hello _ . “Where are they? Did you look at them?”

“N-no, I haven’t looked at them yet,” she kissed him back and her anxiety was only somewhat abated with his presence. This whole thing was nerve-wracking and her stomach was doing all sorts of flips. “They’re sitting in the bathroom.”

Rachel took her husband’s hand and they walked down the hall to the bathroom, the three little sticks sitting window-side down on the counter. She wrapped her arms around her frame and stared at them whilst nibbling her lip, unmoving. This was Schrodinger’s pregnancy test. Right now the tests were both positive and negative; once they picked them up to look at them, their worlds could be changed forever. “You pick it up,” she told Hunter, taking a step back until her back rested against the wall. She covered her face with her hands to keep herself from looking. “Tell me what they say.”

Hunter held Rachel’s hand tightly as they made their way to the bathroom, stopping once they were there to stare at the tests lying there just waiting to be read. He looked over at her as she wrapped her arms around herself and it compelled him to bring her closer to him and press his lips against her temple in a comforting manner before letting go. Hunter turned his attention to the tests once again with a deep breath. This was it.

The first test he turned over was negative and his stomach dropped a little bit, his brow furrowing. “The first one’s negative.” He said matter of factly, not going to jump to conclusions until they were all turned over, he knew pregnancy tests could be finicky. He turned over the next two and his stomach jumped right back up into place and his heart swelled with excitement as he turned to Rachel. “Rach, the other two are positive. They’re  _ positive!”  _ He handed the tests over so she could see for herself before running his fingers through his hair. They were having a baby. Rachel was  _ pregnant.  _

When Hunter picked up the first test and read aloud that it was negative, Rachel peeked out from between her fingers. She felt herself deflate a little, having been so excited that it would be positive. Luckily that sinking feeling didn’t stay with her for very much longer as Hunter flipped over the other two to reveal that they were positive.

“What? What, what, what-- are you serious..?!” she said excitedly, rushing over to practically snatch the tests out of his hands. Her mouth was agape as she stared at the two pink lines on each test. “Oh my god,” she laughed out as her gaping mouth turned up into a smile. “I-- We’re having a baby, Hunt,” she set the tests back down on the counter and laughed again as she threw her arms around him for an embrace. “Oh my god,” she said again before kissing her husband hard. Suddenly the flips her stomach had been doing earlier felt like butterflies flitting around like crazy.

Hunter didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Rachel, picking her up and spinning her around in celebration as they kissed, chuckling against her lips as he kissed her just as hard. “Baby, we’re having a baby.” He mumbled as he kissed her again and again and again, holding her tight against his body.  He was so elated in that moment and a hundred different emotions were swirling through his entire body.  _ A baby. _

Placing his wife down on her feet again, he quickly cupped her face to kiss her hard again, passionately. They’d successfully made a baby together and it was more than cause for celebration- all he could picture in that moment was Rachel. He saw her pregnant, her belly growing over the next few months, the life she was creating for him inside of her. It was all so overwhelming and he just  _ wanted  _ her. He wanted to show her how happy she had just made him-- how thankful he was. “I love you, Rach.” He murmured, backing her up to push her against the bathroom wall. “I love you so much.” His hands grabbed at her waist eagerly in attempt to pull her even closer to him. 

When picked up and twirled around, she let out a squeak and a giggle. It made Rachel so happy to see her man so elated-- to know that she and what was now growing inside of her was the cause for his happiness. She hummed into each of his kisses as he eyes fluttered shut. “Mm, Hunt,” she said breathlessly against his lips.

Rachel craned her neck back as Hunter pushed her back against against the wall. When he grabbed her, she pressed her hands back against the wall and let out a quiet moan. She was at his mercy whenever he was possessive like this. “I love you too,” she told him, her lips parted as she looked up at him with dark eyes. She could see the wild look in his eyes and played it to her advantage. “Do you like what you’ve done to me? You went and knocked me up; now  _ everyone _ will know who I belong to.” She spread her legs as he pulled her closer, her core already so wet. In the coming months there would be very obvious evidence of what they had been up to. Obvious evidence in the form of a bulging belly that would tell anyone looking at her that she was Hunter’s.

The man hummed against the woman’s lips as she spoke to him, her voice wrapped around those words were almost too much. “Mmm baby girl, you have no idea what  _ you _ do to  _ me _ .” Hunter growled, hungry for the woman in front of him. His hand ran down her side and over her hip, grabbing onto her outer thigh to pull her leg up to hook on his own hip. Pressing their bodies together, he moved to kiss her cheek, then her jaw, moving down to her neck. “God, you’re going to be so fucking gorgeous when you’re all big with my baby.” He mumbled against her skin.

The mental image of Rachel growing big with his child made his cock throb with need. Hunter was a possessive being, that was no secret, and knowing that it would be blatantly obvious for the next nine to ten months that she belonged to  _ him _ . “I love you so much, Rachel.” He hummed before capturing her lips with his own, moving both hands down to pick her up so her legs could wrap around his waist- lifting her from the wall to carry her to their room. “Love what I’ve done to you, love that you took me so well, gonna carry my baby.” Hunter mumbled hotly against her mouth.

The desperate and dirty words coming out of Hunter’s mouth made the woman’s head swirl dizzily; it was so hot to hear her man say such things to her. His kisses made her skin tingle and she moaned for him, legs wrapping around him as he pinned her up against the wall. She reached out wherever she could grab, knocking a towel off of its rack though neither of them cared. She clung onto him as they made their way to the bedroom as she kissed him with great desire. “Only  _ your  _ baby, Hunt-- Your baby inside of me,” she murmured back.

“I love you too, baby,” she confessed when he deposited her on the bed. She made quick work of her skirt and panties, shimmying out of them and casting them aside. She spread her legs wide open for her husband to see her hot, wet core. “So needy for you, Hunter. Need you remind me how good it felt when you knocked me up.” She thought then about how as her pregnancy progressed, it was very possible her libido would be off the charts and would constantly crave her husband and his cock. 

Hunter’s lips only left his wife’s skin for a split second here and there as he carried her to their bed, a continuous string of dirty words and words of affection fell from his lips. He wasted no time helping to rip her clothes off, leaving her exposed on the bed while he got rid of his own clothes. He paused for a moment to give her a once over-- drinking her in. She was so fucking beautiful and just the sight of her made his cock rock hard. “Fuck, Rach.” He let out a breath before climbing into bed on top of her. “You’re so fucking beautiful. So gorgeous when you’re so needy for me.” 

The man peppered messy kisses all along Rachel’s jaw, neck, chest, taking a moment to pay attention to her tits. Taking one in his mouth he sucked gently, vaguely sucking harder every so often as his hand found its way down to her thigh, running up it slowly just to tease her. He could feel the way she trembled beneath him in anticipation and it inflated his ego. Letting go of her tit with a  _ pop _ , he continued his journey down her tiny frame until he was settled between her legs. Placing his big hands on her thighs, he pressed her legs open further to get a good look at her soaking wet sex and he hummed in satisfaction. “Mm, baby girl, so wet just for me.” He praised, leaning in to kiss her thigh. “You body knows who it belongs to, doesn’t it?” Hunter murmured before licking at her clit, applying just enough pressure.

She squirmed on the bed naked for him, feeling a hot blush spread against her cheeks from the way he looked down at her. She made no move to cover herself. Hunter never failed to make her feel desirable and sometimes it left her feeling empowered. Peering down at Hunter’s already-hard cock, she subconsciously licked her lips. Her breath hitched when her husband peppered kisses all over her body; every kiss felt like it left behind a tiny flame in its wake. When Hunter wrapped his lips around one of her tits, she gasped loudly at the sensation and she squirmed further. “H-Hunt..!” Rachel keened for her husband as her hand shot up to cradle the back of his head. Her tits were a bit more sensitive than usual which only amplified the sensation of his suckling.

As Hunter continued to move downward and settle between her legs, Rachel spread her legs as wide as she could just for him. “B-Belongs… belongs only to you…” she shuddered as he carefully licked her clit. It was too little and too much all at once and she ground her hips down, her wet sex pressing against his face and urging him for more. “C’mon,  _ Daddy _ , need you…”

“Mmm,” Hunter growled as he felt Rachel grind down against his face. He loved feeling her desperate need for him as she moved down, her soaking wet cunt pressing against his chin. She was so incredibly hot and when she called him  _ Daddy _ , something inside of him flipped a switch and it cause him to moan, the word going right down to his cock to make it throb almost painfully. He added more pressure as he licked her clit, licking at it forcefully over and over again.

Hunter ran his hand up Rachel’s thigh to replace his tongue with his thumb, rubbing her clit in little circles. “Fuck, baby, you’re so hot like this for me. Such a good girl for Daddy, aren’t you?” He spurred her on before ducking back down to slip his tongue inside of her as far as he could, licking at whatever part of her walls he could reach.

Rachel was panting hard by the time Hunter replaced his tongue with his thumb. His dexterity was unbelievable and every which way he touched her had her racing towards her climax. She almost felt embarrassed for already being so close to coming but he was just that good. To make matters worse, her husband already knew he was that good and her coming so soon would only inflate his ego further. Rachel knew it would be better not to fight it, however. 

When she felt his hot, wet tongue inside her gaping cunt, she moaned loudly. She reached out with one of her hands, fingers twinning and twisting in his chestnut brown locks. She tugged on his hair then as she squirmed, coming just from his tongue. “Your good girl,” she whimpered for him.

Hunter hummed in satisfaction when he heard the way his wife reacted to him, he loved the way she gasped and moaned for him. When she was already coming for him, his ego inflated just as she expected, he loved knowing just what to do to get her to come for him. He lapped up every last drop that she had to give him, greedily slurping up her sweet juices. 

Lifting from his position, he wiped at his mouth before coming up quickly and capturing her lips in a hard, passionate kiss. He was rock hard and throbbing by that point and his cock laid heavily against her thigh as he gripped at her leg to pull it up onto his hip. “Such a fucking good girl.  _ My  _ girl.” He repeated, giving her a moment to recover.

Each lick and slurp of her husband’s tongue had her whining for him, her chest heaving with short pants of breath. She could already feel a sweat beginning on the back of her neck as she looked down at him. Watching Hunter emerge from between her legs, his chin glistening with her juices, Rachel nibbled on her bottom lip. Sometimes words just failed her when it came to describing her alluring and desirable man. 

She kissed him gratefully, feeling his thick member pressed up against her thigh. He was already so hard and the anticipation of feeling inside of her had her squirming for him all over again. “God, please, Hunt… Need you. Need your…” she let her sentence dangle, knowing he knew what she was asking for. Her face was flushed red and her cunt felt incredibly empty without him buried inside.

Hunter smiled against his wife’s lips, her words causing his insides to warm with a fire that only she had the power to ignite. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. Daddy’s got you.” He murmured, rubbing his hand back down to grip at her ass gently. “Gonna make you feel so good, gonna make you scream for me.” His words hung in the air heavily, hot, wrapping around their already sweaty bodies. 

It wasn’t but a moment longer before Hunter lined his cock up with her waiting cunt, shoving himself deep inside of her on the first thrust. He lived for the gasp that came with the first thrust when they had sex- that gasp that only  _ he  _ could cause. Feeling her soaking wet sex grip around his throbbing cock so desperately was almost too much and it caused him to groan. “ _ Fuck _ , Rach. So good, baby.” Hunter lifted up just a little to hover over her, looking down at her as he pulled back to thrust into her again, the way her body reacted to him was something he’d never tire of. Soon she’d be lying beneath him with her growing belly and the image only turned him on further. “Gonna look so fucking beautiful, so big with my baby.” His voice was low, husky, as he slowly dragged out of her just to thrust in hard again. 

No matter how many times they had sex-- no matter how many times she took his cock in one swift motion-- her body never got used to that first intrusion. A sharp gasp fell from her lips as she suddenly felt so full, taking the entire length of his cock into her. His balls slapped against her as he shoved back into her and her moans were getting louder and more high-pitched with each strong movement. Her brows were wrinkled upwards as she looked up at her husband. 

She imagined herself with a big belly-- with Hunter’s big baby growing inside of her-- and she rubbed her stomach with anticipation. Just thinking about how she would be showing soon enough drove her wild. “Your baby,” she whined with a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She made little grunting noises when he thrusted into her and she continued to rub large circles into her flat stomach. “... can't wait until I get to show off what you've done to me. Want everyone to see how well I took you and how well you knocked me up, Hunt…”

Hunter sat up more so he could get a better look at the woman beneath him, placing his hands on her legs, spreading them apart further as he began to keep a steady rhythm. His dark eyes looked down at her hungrily and he subconsciously licked his lips. She was too much, she was so beautiful and she said all of the right things. “Mm, everyone's gonna see what a good girl you were for me— gonna know that you’re mine.” He said through his heavy breaths and his own noises of pleasure.

Hunter pounded into Rachel harder and harder, imagining her growing and the situations they would find themselves in — he knew that pregnant women could have really high sex drives and he could just imagine. “Gonna take care of you, fulfill all your needs.” He said as he began to pound into her harder, the sound of his skin slapping against hers echoed through their bedroom and it was music to his ears. “Gonna fuck you so good, babygirl, gonna keep you satisfied.” He promised her, running his hands down her body, one of them gripping at her bouncing tit as he fucked her. “Gonna be such a good mommy.” He mumbled- just babbling out of the intoxication that she and her body caused.

Each thrust into her tight cunt opened her up little by little, like her lips were blooming around his heavy cock. She let her head fall back against the pillows, closing her eyes and completely submerging herself in all of her senses. The dull pain of his very large cock moving in and out of her had already blossomed into full-blown pressure and she was chasing down her next orgasm already. The words Hunter spoke to her were dirty and delicious and she wanted all of those things.

She could imagine herself being needy for him in the middle of the day with her pregnancy hormones, presenting her wet, naked cunt for him to shove into as soon as he came home from work. “P-please,” Rachel pleaded, her ears slowly becoming red. “I'm yours, Hunter. Show me how I'm yours.”

Hunter’s breaths came out in heavy pants, his chest heaving harshly as he picked up his pace a little, his insides were on fire and it was only spreading wildly as he chased his orgasm. “ _ Fuck! _ ” He cursed as he snapped his hips forward. “Gonna come baby girl, gonna fill you up so full- make  _ sure _ you’re pregnant just for me.” He let out a moan as he lowered himself onto her, their hot, sweaty skin rubbing against each other as his strong arm snaked around the small of her back to keep her as close as possible. Their hot breaths mixed together as their faces were barely an inch apart, taking advantage of that he captured her lips in a messy kiss. 

He fucked Rachel harder, thrusting into her over and over and over. “Fuck. Rachel. So.  _ Good. _ ” He punctuated each thrust with his words. Pushing himself into her balls deep as his movements changed, keeping himself deep in her he didn’t pull back to thrust into her again, instead just rolling his hips over and over again to overload her pleasure senses as his hard cock was practically buried in her womb. “ _ Daddy’s _ . Good. Girl.” It was only a moment longer before he was emptying the contents of his balls deep inside of Rachel with a animalistic growl that was loud enough that surely the entire building heard.

Rachel was at the complete mercy of her husband. His strong hands grabbed her every which way and all she could do was cling to him and take everything. She trusted him wholly, revelling in how loved she felt in his care. She trusted that Hunter would do everything in his power to take care of her. A shuddering breath came out in hot pants against Hunter’s mouth, their tongues wrestling in a messy, erotic kiss. He was buried so deeply inside of her,  _ everything  _ was just Hunter. 

Her screams reached an all-time high when she hit her climax again, this time coming together with her husband. The feeling of the hot stream of his spend warmed her inside and out. Each spurt painting her inner walls caused her to clench around him over and over again, her hips rolling in time with his to intensify each motion. “H-hunt, Hunt, oh, god--  _ Hunt!!”  _ Her juices squirted around her husband’s cock, dripping onto the sheets beneath them. She cursed quietly under her ragged breath, aware that she had once again gone and made a mess of herself.

As Hunter rode his orgasm, emptying his load deep inside of her as he mumbled a string of profanities and praises against her mouth, his forehead wrinkled. “That’s right babygirl, come for me.  _ Come _ for  _ me.”  _ His entire body shook as he could feel her wetness soaking his cock as their come mixed together inside of her. 

The squelching sound echoing through the room sent a shiver up his spine. Panting against her lips, Hunter thrusted deep into her one last time before he finally came to a stop. He rested their foreheads together, his arms shaking, one of them holding up most of his waist as the other was still wrapped tightly around her body.

When Hunter thrusted one last time into her over-sensitive cunt, a quiet little squeak came out of her mouth. She kissed him with desperation, arms circling around him and holding him close. Every little movement with his cock still inside of her had her whining. She looked up into his steely grey eyes and pressed a soft, slow kiss to his lips.

“I love you, Hunt,” she murmured in a soft-spoken voice. A strong contrast from her screams just a moment ago, she was much quieter in her post-coitus haze. “Can’t wait to be a family with you.”

 

After a few moments, Hunter finally relaxed, leaving himself inside of her as they shared the slow kiss. A smile slowly spread across his lips as it came to an end and those words flowed through his ears and slipped down to wrap around his heart, causing it to swell. He’d never tire of this words falling from her lips in his direction. “I love you, Rach.” He whispered softly. 

He kissed her once more and let his lips linger as his stomach flipped.  _ A family _ . “You make me so happy.” He whispered, shaking his head as his eyes fluttered open to look at her, his facial expression full of adoration. “Thank you for making me a daddy.” Hunter said sweetly, in a voice saved only for his wife before he captured her lips in a slow, loving kiss. 

Rachel loved moments like this. She loved when they were both by themselves and her big, strong man let down his walls and spoke to her with such a gentleness he never expressed with anybody else. Their closeness and his words warmed her heart, smiling brightly up at him. “I wouldn't want to have a baby with anyone else but you, Hunt,” she told him. “All I want to do is make you happy.”

She relished in the feeling of still being connected even with him softening inside of her. She ran her hands up and down his back, humming softly to herself as she admitted his muscles and the way he felt. She leaned up to kiss him again and again, pulling him in closer each time. 

Hunter smiled against Rachel’s lips as she kissed him over and over and over, returning each kiss and lingering a bit longer with each one. He tightened his hold on her when she felt her pulling him closer, happy to be as close as humanly possible to her— even more so. 

“Baby girl,” He said, a loving smile spreading across his face as he broke their kisses just enough to look down as his beautiful girl. “You make me so incredibly happy and you continue to do so every single day. And now, with you having my baby, it’s just— it’s a whole other level. You have no idea.” He assured her, kissing her extremely slowly once more, deciding that he wasn’t moving until she needed him to. 

She hummed softly, her entire body thrumming with happiness. She loved when he called her that pet named-- hearing the words come out of his mouth instantly put a smile on her face. Dropping a hand down between them to rest against her stomach, Rachel thought about the baby that was now growing inside-- the baby that Hunter had put there in her. It made her especially happy that she was doing this for them, and it made her even happier that he seemed so elated as well.

“You're going to be such an amazing dad,” she told him with certainty. If his kindness towards him was any indication, he would be even gentler and kinder to their child. She kissed him again and whimpered quietly when she shifted and his soft cock slipped out of her. “You'll have to keep up with my crazy when I start showing and go on and on about how fat I am,” she warned with a playful laugh.

Biting on his own bottom lip, Hunter hovered his wife and glanced down as she caressed her currently flat stomach. Soon it would be growing and it would not look like this again for months. He was very much looking forward to watching her grow and taking every chance he got to worship her body. 

The man chuckled when she warned him about her crazy and he raised his eyebrows, shaking his head. “Baby, I’ve been dealing with your crazy for quite some time now. I don’t think I can’t handle it.” He grinned down at her, leaning in to kiss her lips slowly, softly. “As for you thinking you’re fat- I promise to nip that in the bud.” His voice became lower as he spoke, shaking his head. “I promise you that you will never have a moment where you feel fat and unattractive-- and if you do, I promise that I will show you just how gorgeous and ravishable you are. I am going to absolutely  _ worship  _ your body. I swear.” He voiced his previous thought, leaning to press his lips against her neck. 

“Yes, well, between me getting bigger and my inevitable pregnancy hormones, the crazy will be dialed up to eleven,” she replied, giggling when his lips tickled against her neck. She hummed happily and let her eyes flutter shut as she thought about how very soon in the future she would be big and round and heavy with Hunter’s baby. Then only a little while after that they would have a little baby to call their own. 

Hearing of Hunter wanting to worship her body when she grew made her feel much less anxious. Probably one of her only worries about this pregnancy was that her husband wouldn’t find her desirable anymore. “You always find a way to make me feel so sexy, Hunt.”


End file.
